Honor
by slep
Summary: Daniel Jackson is kidnapped and held by a group of religious fanatics. When he returns to Earth he asks for death for his sins. What has Daniel done to deserve death and can his teammates help him recover.( Warning Self Harm)
1. Chapter 1

It was a routine survey trip. Two days exploring the remains of a ancient Goual'd built town. On the second day Sg1 woke up to find Daniel missing, all his gear except his remote device were present. They scoured the town and nearby countryside but could not find a trace of him. After six hours the time was drawing near when they had to return to base. With heavy hearts they packed their gear and left. Keeping a close eye on the trail back to the gate hoping to find some sign of their missing friend. They dialed the gate and went through.

General Hammond asked about Dr. Jackson, but they had no answer. His gear was looked over but with no clues for them to find. A search party went back but came up with nothing. After a week, General Hammond ordered SG1 back to work. They left word with their allies and daily life resumed. Two weeks after Daniel's disappearance, the gate opened and Jackson's ID came through. The Iris was opened and after five minutes a man walked through.

Dr. Jackson stepped the gate wearing, dark leather pants, a long tunic, a long leather coat, a sword buckled at his side. He walked down the ramp carefully, limping, his left arm held tightly to his body. When he got to the base of the ramp he found SG1 and General Hammond waiting for him. Daniel ignored the guns pointed at him drew his sword and knelt. He offered the sword hilt first to General Hammond.

"Lord Hammond, I have returned here as duty and honor demands. To make right the many wrongs I have committed. I do not ask for mercy, and do not seek to justify myself or excuse my actions. I only ask that justice be swift."

Daniel remained kneeling his head bent, his body tense as if waiting for a blow. Everyone was perplexed what had happened, what had he done? Teal'c took the sword and Jack tried to get Daniel on his feet. Dr. Jackson refused to move, General Hammond signaled the soldiers. Daniel was dragged to his feet and was taken to the infirmary. He was found to have what appeared to be an arrow wound in his shoulder, slash marks across his chest, and a stab wound in his left thigh. His wounds were treated and he was then taken to a cell. A malp was sent to the planet where Daniel had come from but it was empty. Just a barren wasteland of sand and sky. A scouting party went through but came up empty, the only footprints were near the DHD. The clothing and sword were analyzed and blood was found on both. With no answers and only more questions, all they could do was wait for Daniel to explain. Due to the extent of his injuries Hammond waited till the next day before questioning Daniel.

Jack and two guards came to escort him to the briefing room. They found Daniel kneeling in a corner eyes cast up. Jack asked what he was doing and Jackson said he was seeking forgiveness. Jack asked for what and Daniel refused to answer instead he got to his feet and waited. Jack told him they were going to debrief him and Daniel immediately went to the door. The soldiers and Jack formed up around him and they walked to the conference room. Dr. Hammond, SG1, and Dr. Fraiser were all present. Daniel and Jack sat down and the meeting began.

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam passed Daniel a mug of coffee and General Hammond started the meeting:

"Dr. Jackson where have been for the past two weeks?"

Daniel started "Two weeks, it was a month to me."

Sam "Daniel we couldn't find any trace of where you went. Who took you?"

Daniel didn't answer he drank his coffee and looked down at the table. General Hammond asked again where he had been and why he left.

"Lord Hammond as I said I will offer no excuses or justifications, please let justice take its course and do not let mercy or anger temper what must be done."

"It's General and what did you do that merits punishment."

"I've deserted my post, disobeyed orders, abandoned my friends, betrayed those you trusted me, condemned my wife to a fate worse than death, and have killed so many my hands will forever be stained with blood."

Teal'c looked down remembering his own crimes including those against his friend. Sam looked stricken, while Jack and Hammond were studying him trying to understand what he was talking about.

General Hammond gathered himself and spoke first

"Dr. Jackson I have known you for a long time and you've always done what you think is best, even when you've gone against orders you have always done so for the right reasons. "

Teal'c spoke "Share was not your fault, I was the one who took her and allowed her to be taken over by Amunent."

Daniel slapped his hand on the table saying angrily "Share was not on you I was her husband I was supposed to protect her and I failed, if I hadn't opened that gate she would still be free."

Sam caught his hand, Daniel let her hold it than abruptly pulled away. He stood and looking directly at General Hammond and spoke

"General Hammond, I have told you my crimes, if you will not give me justice than let me take it for myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Give me back my sword and I will show you, blood shall wash the slate clean."

Jack spoke barely believing his own words " In the gate room you expected Hammond to kill you."

Daniel said simply with perfect sincerity "Yes"

Hammond looked devasted but forceful he stood "Son I have known you for years and have known many men through my life you are one of the last men I would ever kill."

Daniel sagged and almost collapsed he grabbed the back of his chair. Jack rose and grabbed him gently lowering him down. Daniel covered his face with his hand. They barely heard his next words

"They said I was to return, that it would all be over, just confess and after one strike your crimes would be forgiven all would be made right."

Jack grabbed his shoulder "Who told you this."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, Danny you may be one of the biggest pains in the ass I've ever met but you're a good man one of the best I've known, I won't have anyone say you deserve to die."

Daniel didn't move Dr. Fraiser said that he should go to the infirmary and have his injuries looked at. Hammond agreed the guards were called and Daniel and Dr. Fraiser left.

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

The people at the table were silent trying to digest what they had just heard. Dr. Jackson had always been somewhat depressed especially after his wife was taken but not suicidal. He always put his life on the line for his friends, for earth, for complete strangers, not because he didn't value his own life but because he valued their lives as much as if not more so than his own.

General Hammond broke the silence, saying that Dr. Jackson would be put on suicide watch, he would not be confined but his access to the base would be severely restricted. He would see a psychiatrist for an evaluation as soon as possible. His teammates sadly agreed with him, then moved on to discuss the logistics and what might have caused this line of thinking. After much discussion the meeting was ended and Jack, Sam, and Teal'c went to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser was just finishing up her examination when they came in. Daniel was sitting on bed like a puppet with his strings cut. As soon as SG1 came over he looked up at them, then away as if ashamed to see them.

"What is General Hammond's decision?"

Sam answered "You're not going to be locked up but you're access to the base has been restricted and you're to meet with a psychiatrist."

"So justice is to be denied me. Am I at least allowed to continue my work?"

SG1 and Hammond had agreed it would be good for Daniel to be useful so he would be allowed to work in a limited capacity. General Hammond had after the meeting was over went into his office and called the translation department to remove any sensitive materials from Dr. Jackson's office and instructed a guard to remove anything that could be used as a weapon.

Jack and Sam talked about the results of the meeting. Daniel was released he was too be accompanied by the guard the general had assigned. Teal'c left to Kel No Ream SG1 saw that he was uncomfortable being in Daniel's presence. The remaining members of SG1 escorted Daniel to his office where he started working. Daniel ignored everything around him working as mechanically as a robot. Sam left after half an hour to do her own work. After three more hours of work Jack dragged him to the cafeteria rounding up Sam and Teal'c as well. Daniel refused to take anything so Jack picked out some of his favorite foods for him. After they sat down Daniel seemed to awaken slightly. He started devouring his food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Daniel slow down." Sam said

"Didn't they feed you?" Jack said

Daniel stopped and looked embarrassed he pushed his tray away and waited for his friends to finish. Though they tried to encourage him to eat more he refused. After they finished eating SG1 again separated Jack to confer with Hammond, Sam to talk with Dr. Fraiser, Teal'c to train some new recruits, and Daniel back to his translations. At dinner time the team got Daniel and went to the cafeteria this time he grabbed a sandwich and water refusing anything else they tried to tempt him with. After they ate Daniel again returned to work only quitting when Dr. Fraiser sent orders for him to rest. This set the pattern for the next week, Daniel worked until he was forced to eat or rest, barely speaking even to Dr. Ford the psychiatrist assigned to him. After a week General Hammond received a signed confession from Dr. Jackson listing his crimes and asking the general to grant him justice whether by Hammond's hand or his own.

Hammond called Dr. Ford to his office and handed him the list. Dr. Ford looked over the list and asked how true the crimes were. Hammond said they all had occurred but that circumstances had made them necessary and or unavoidable. Dr. Ford advised that the members of SG1 and Dr. Fraiser be given copies. They should then be asked how Daniel had felt and acted after the incidents had occurred. The people who had captured Dr. Jackson might have obtained the information on the list or simply manipulated him into thinking that his actions violated basic commandments which atomically cause one to be guilty no matter the reason. General Hammond followed Dr. Ford's advice and handed Dr. Fraiser and SG1 the list. After giving them time to look it over he called them into a meeting.

 **A/N Please Review, Your reviews are deeply appreciated and help me improve my writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

SG1 came to the meetings with heavy hearts, for a week they had tried to bring Daniel back with no success. Sam had brought him Chocolate Walnut cookies along with interesting scientific curiosities the food remained untouched and interest un-sparked. Teal'c had tried meditation, but Daniel after the first session was found in his room praying he had not slept the entire night. Jack had tried humor, badgering him when he worked, Daniel just ignored him. Dr. Fraiser brought him letters from Cassie those worked he even smiled a little when he read them. Then the bombshell of this confession made them realize how far gone their friend was. Not one shred of progress just a secret compiling of all his supposed crimes desperate to give justification so he could die.

SG1, Dr. Fraiser, and Dr. Ford came into the meeting with General Hammond on Thursday afternoon with heavy hearts. Sam despite her overt anxiety for Daniel seemed slightly hopeful. General Hammond opened the meeting asking for opinions on the incidents on the list.

Sam "I don't think Daniel wants to die. I think this list is his way of asking for help."

Jack "Sam he gave Hammond a list of reasons to kill him. That doesn't sound like a man asking for help.

Sam "Daniel and I have spend hours debating philosophy and morality. He knew that these incidents were the right course of action. Even if he did go against orders, or betray people, in the long run he knew he had made the right decision.

Teal'c "The deaths on the list were in defense of his or another's life. While not a warrior when I first met him he has become one and has accepted that the taking of lives is sometimes needed."

Hammond "So the two of you are saying that Dr. Jackson knows his crimes were justified and that his guilt is based on what his captors told him was wrong.

Dr. Ford "If these crimes are based on a strict moral code and not on Dr. Jackson's own feelings of guilt I think I known how we can help him."

General Hammond "What do you mean?"

"His feelings of guilt are based on a moral code his captors imposed on him. Given time I think his own values and morals will surface and he can fight off this imposed brainwashing.

Sam "How do we give him that time. It's been a week and a half and he's still completely suicidal."

"We can buy ourselves time. General Hammond can tell Dr. Jackson that he needs to investigate each crime on the list. Make sure everything is done legally. While General Hammond is investigating Dr. Jackson should leave the base at least for a few days.

Jack "and go where?"

"You're house, you are his closest friend being in that familiar environment should help."

Dr. Fraiser "His wounds are healing; it will be safe enough at Jack's. If Daniel tries anything they would slow him down."

Teal'c "This plan sounds dangerous, if DanielJackson makes an attempt on his life his odds of success will increase when he's off the base."

Dr. Ford "I know it's risky, but this is the best plan we have. He has been back a week with no signs of throwing off his depression. Forcing him outside his self imposed comfort zone should help.

General Hammond "Alright we'll try it. In any case it is a good idea to give us some breathing space. I'll tell Dr. Jackson I need time to investigate his crimes and make things legal. Jack you take Dr. Jackson home with you this weekend. Talk to the doctors here about making your home safe."

The meeting adjourned. General Hammond called Daniel to his office and said he needed time to go over his list. Daniel was not happy.

"Lord….General Hammond I told you my crimes why do you need time to go over it, my guilt is clear."

"The law needs more than your word; I need to make sure things are done properly. I promise you I will investigate thoroughly and give you a verdict. In the meantime I need your word that you will make no attempt to speed justice along."

Daniel looked at him blankly and did not speak

"As your Commander and Lord I need your word, let justice run properly, do not commit another sin through impatience."

Daniel sighed "Very well you have my word."

"You are going to stay with Colonel O' Neill this weekend." Seeing Dr. Jackson was about to argue: "This is an order, you are not allowed to object. As well you are to obey O'Neill as you would me."

Daniel left the office accompanied by his guard. Jack made sure his home was safe and well supplied with food and some personal things of Daniel from his apartment. Jack practically had to drag him out of the base on Friday, so resistance was Daniel to leave. Daniel remained silent on the drive over and the second they got to the house he went into the room Jack usually let him use when he slept over. The next morning Jack insisted he come out and eat breakfast. Daniel did so reluctantly. Instead of the sandwiches Daniel had been eating the past week Jack had provided eggs, bacon, French toast, orange juice and coffee. Daniel found his plate filled and was told he was not allowed to leave the table until he finished. He did so slowly at first then with increasing relish. Once done he left the table practically running outside and threw himself on the grass. It had been night when Jack and Daniel had left the base and this was the first time Daniel had had the opportunity to really be outside since he got back. Jack left the dishes on the table and hurried after him. Daniel turned to him with an actual smile on his face

"It seems so long since I was able to enjoy the outdoors."

Jack said nothing and just sat with Daniel in the grass. After an hour Jack moved to stretch when Daniel caught his arm.

"Don't please; I don't want to go inside just yet. For days, many days I never saw the sun. I would go from my room, to the chapel without seeing a single ray of sunlight. Even when they allowed me to go to the training room it was lit only by torches."

Daniel released his arm and looked at him hopefully. Jack nodded at him and settled himself back in the grass. They stayed that way until Sam and Teal'c came.

 **A/N Please review let me know if people are still interested. I love all reviews and welcome all comments positive or critical. I am always improving my writing and your reviews greatly help.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack heard Sam and teal'c pull up and get out of the car; he stood and called them over. Daniel tried to rise but failed. Teal'c had to help Daniel into the house and SG1 saw that the stab wound on Daniel's leg was bleeding. Jack got out the first aid kit and after removing he bandages saw by the amount of blood that it had been doing so for a couple of hours. The team looked at each other and Jack shook his head silently telling them to let it go. Jack patched up the wound then helped Daniel into the guest room and told him to rest.

Sam and Teal'c were busy putting food away when he returned. They cleaned up the kitchen, and then went into Jack's living room. They discussed Daniel and then various issues on the base. After an hour Sam and Jack went outside to make food while Teal'c stayed to keep an eye on Daniel. After the food was ready and the outdoor table set, Teal'c got Daniel who was reading a book from his apartment and they went outside. Jack handed him a loaded plate of steak, a baked potato, and salad. Daniel just stared at his plate than pushed it away slightly.

"DanielJackson is something wrong, are you feeling unwell." Teal'c asked

"Come on Daniel you need to eat." Sam coaxed

"This food is too good for me." Daniel answered

"What do you mean its steak not caviar?" This from Jack

"Sinners are not allowed such fine cuts of meat."

"What are sinners usually given to eat?" Sam said hopeful to gain more information.

"Baloh: it's a kind of gruel with slivers of vegetable in the morning and fat at night."

"Well I'm afraid I don't have any Baloh or gruel so eat up." Daniel looked ready to continue refusing so he put up his hand "Hammond told you to do what I said right?"

Daniel ate again with increasing relish, than seemed to be eying the leftover pieces of steak. Sam put one on his plate along with more salad. He cleaned his plate again and then pushed his chair back watching the sky. The others were already finished. Sam stayed behind while the men cleared up. Then Jack helped Daniel back into the house. Jack elevated Daniel's leg and SG1 gathered in the living room to watch movies as they had done many times before. After two movies Daniel seemed to be falling asleep. Teal'c and Sam said goodnight, and left. Daniel went to his room and Jack went outside to watch the stars.

Sunday passed peacefully Daniel finished every meal without fuss. Jack set up chairs outside along with a table and a stool for Daniel's leg. After putting Daniel's books on the table and a jug of water with two cups he brought Daniel outside. Grabbing a book for him the two men spent hours enjoying the day. They only went inside after the sunset grabbing a late supper before Daniel again retired early. Dr. Ford having been kept apprised of Daniel's progress by Jack orders him to stay an extra day. When Daniel is told about he's too stay an extra he's surprised but he also seems relieved at not having to go back so soon.

"Daniel how are feeling?" Jack questions on Monday

"It's odd, but I feel peaceful. Whatever happens in the future will happen but now I'm just glad to be here."

"See all you need is a weekend with me to make everything better."

"You're a good friend Jack. When I was with them I thought about you and Sam and Teal'c. I hoped I would get a chance to spend one more weekend like this with you guys."

Jack smiled at him though with sadness as much as joy. They were outside yet again. They spent the morning that way, then after lunch, they went to the living room where Jack tried to engage Daniel in a discussion of morality in war. This was Daniel's only response before leaving the room:

"There are commandments that must not be broken. Whatever a man's reasons are if he breaks these commandments he is guilty, dishonored and no man can pardon his guilt without also applying the proper punishment."

Jack saw through this immediately, Daniel always believed that reasons mattered even more than basic codes of ethics. After this statement Daniel returned to silence, he left his room to eat dinner than returned after he was finished. The drive back to the base was equally silent. Daniel saw Dr. Fraiser for his wounds than went to his office. Jack went to talk with Dr. Ford and General Hammond before tackling paperwork. At two in the afternoon he along with Sam, and Teal'c were called into General Hammond's office. General Hammond looked at them sadly before saying one sentence that left them completely stunned and heartbroken

"Thirty minutes ago Dr. Jackson slit his wrists with a knife."

 **A/N Please Review, all reviews help improve my writing criticisms and compliments equally welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

SG1 couldn't believe what they had just heard. Daniel seemed to be making progress how had this happened.

"Is Daniel, is he alive?" Sam asked hesitantly

"Yes, he is recovering in the infirmary. Daniel cut open both his wrists, and was about to slit his throat his throat when the guard stopped him."

"Where was the guard?" Teal'c asked

"He went to the bathroom; he was only gone for a few minutes."

"How did he get the knife?" Jack asked

"I don't know. I'm putting your team in charge of the investigation. "

"Yes sir." Jack said

General Hammond handed Sam the knife. It was in an evidence bag. The knife looked ancient with runic carvings on the blade and hilt. The team took their leave and went to the infirmary. Daniel was sleeping; he had been given a sedative and was in restraints. A guard was outside the room keeping watch. The three people moved over to the bed, white bandages covered Daniel's wrists and there were fresh bandages on his shoulder.

"He'll make a full recovery. He did manage to cut his arteries, but the guard discovered him quickly enough to prevent massive blood loss. His shoulder was re injured as he fought the guard, so it will take more time to heal." Dr. Fraiser said joining them.

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c stayed for a while before going to Sam's lab. They discussed how to proceed, they quickly formed a plan. Teal'c would talk to the guard who was assigned to watch Daniel. Sam would examine the knife see if there might be anything off about it, while Jack questioned the archeologists to see if they knew anything. At five General Hammond received a phone call from Jack who said he had information. At five thirty Sam, Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser, General Hammond and Dr. Ford again assembled in the conference room. Jack was the last to arrive with a scientist Jack didn't bother to sit nor did the scientist

"General Hammond, Dr. Silver left the knife on Daniel's desk."

"Why did you do that?" Hammond asked

"The knife is from P3X-395, it has ruins that correspond to Ancient Greece but were also influenced by the Goual'd I thought Dr. Jackson would find the knife interesting. It came from a temple and seemed to be used in ritual sacrifice; I thought he could translate it as well since the language is a dialect I'm not familiar with." The doctor would have babbled on but Hammond stopped him

"I gave strict orders that no weapons were to be left in Dr. Jackon's office and any translation work given to Dr. Jackson was to be cleared by Dr. Quinn why didn't you follow my orders."

"I was off planet, I just got back this morning, I didn't bother to check my emails or memos before I took the knife over to his office."

"I'm not going to punish you, but know that your neglect in learning any news about the base almost cost a good man his life. You're dismissed."

Dr. Silver practically ran out of the office. Jack took a seat, clearly displeased at how easy Silver had gotten off.

"I talked with the guard he did a cursory check of the room, however because he escorted DanielJackson to his office Daniel went to his desk and started working before the guard had time to really search it. It is likely that DanielJackson saw the knife and hid it before Airman Johnson could find it." Teal'c reported

"So this was planned, Dr. Jackson waited for the right opportunity. He didn't just act on impulse." Dr. Ford

"I may have caused this. On Monday I started talking about morality and warfare, Daniel barely listened before stating that there were some commandments that should be never be broken and if a man breaks them he is dishonored the only way to regain his honor is through the proper punishments."

"Colonel O'Neill you are not responsible for this. While you shouldn't have pushed Dr. Jackson you were just trying to help and the weekend he spent at your house did seem to be helping. The information you gained is also very valuable, Dr. Jackson feels dishonored and shamed because he thinks be broke a certain set of commandments, he thinks that if he pays for his crimes he'll regain his honor. This clearly shows that this is the result of brainwashing not Dr. Jackson's own organic thought process." Dr. Ford said

"Dr. Jackson needs to stay in the infirmary overnight, but I can release him tomorrow if he has some place to go." Dr. Fraiser said

"Before I make any decisions I need to talk to Dr. Jackson and get an explanation from him." General Hammond said and then dismissed everyone.

In the morning General Hammond waited until Daniel had been up for an hour before going to talk to him. He brought with him a mug of coffee, handing Daniel the mug Hammond and Dr. Ford pulled up chairs

"Dr. Jackson you agreed to wait for my judgment before doing anything this drastic why didn't you wait?"

"I saw the knife and though you had given me you're decision."

"If you thought that, why did you hide the knife, and wait hours for the guard to leave the room?"

"I didn't want him to watch. I thought it would be best if I did it in private. As the hours passed I grew fearful of your anger for not taking immediate action so I slit my wrists as soon as the guard left the room."

Daniel then tried to get out of bed. Dr. Ford restrained him. Daniel stopped and Dr. Ford returned to his seat

"Sir what is my punishment for failing to follow you're orders."

"What would your captors do to you if you failed to follow their orders?"

Dr. Jackson went pale with fear, he started shaking. His eyes were wide with terror and he actually got on his knees on the bed and bowed his head

" I'm sorry I failed to obey you Master. Please forgive my sins and have mercy on a poor dishonored sinner. "

 **A/N Thank you for your kind reviews and for your patience. Please, Please review, let me know if theirs anything you would like to see or have explained  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Ford and General Hammond were shocked. Dr. Ford rose from his seat and placed a hand on Dr. Jackson's back in an attempt to calm him down. Daniel shied away from the hand and tried to remove his shirt, managing to free one arm. General Hammond also stood and called for Dr. Fraiser who came running and sedated him. The sedative worked quickly, Dr. Fraiser put his arm back in his shirt, tucked him in, and called another nurse in to have him restrained. Dr. Ford and General Hammond left the room.

Four hours later SG1 was called to the conference room. Dr. Fraiser after consultation with Major Carter had discovered something.

"There is a device in Dr. Jackson's brain influencing his actions. Major Carter and I have reviewed Dr. Jackson's scans and readings and found a low lying electronic signal. The reason I didn't detect it earlier is because it's self aware. During the scans it managed to turn itself off, or lowered itself enough that during tests or other periods that it escaped detection." Dr. Fraiser said

"Are you seriously suggesting that Daniel has a Hal 9000 in his head? That Daniel isn't suicidal it was this device making him wanting to kill himself." Jack asked skeptically but with a touch of hope

"Yes that exactly what we're thinking and, I'm afraid not Colonel, his captives on top of implanting this device did brainwash him. Daniel's own feelings of guilt and shame are a part of him now and while the machine is influencing and magnifying his guilt it is a very real part of his mind. His captors were able to convince him to believe in their black and white worldview and even after we deactivate the machine it will take time for him to return to normal. Dr. Ford said

"Is this device the reason why DanielJackson has not told us anything of his captivity or the people who abducted him?" Teal'c asked

"We think so; the people who made this device would not want anyone to know about them or their capabilities. Anytime Daniel would mention his captivity or what happened, the device would turn his thoughts to his own guilt and worthlessness." Sam said

"Are you sure about this Doctor Fraiser, Major Carter? Hammond asked

"Very sure, I noticed something off on his brain scans when he came back. But I was distracted by his other injuries and his depression. I thought it was due to whatever his captives gave him and the environment he was kept in. After his suicide attempt I scanned his brain again and found the same odd patterns. After Dr. Jackson woke up from the sedative I did a brain scan, while the scan was going on, I brought up Cassie and how pleased she was to hear that Daniel enjoyed her letters. Daniel started to smile and relax, his brain started to produce endorphins. Then suddenly his brain seemed to throw a switch and he grew depressed and sad. He stopped speaking and he completely shut down. He didn't even object when I restrained him to the bed. This kind of abrupt switch with no discernible cause is rarely seen even with those with mental conditions." Dr. Fraiser said

"So what do you two recommend?" Hammond asked addressing the two medical doctors

"I would put him in one of the VIP rooms, the nicest you can spare under constant surveillance. He needs to recover, and being in a nice cheerful space will help immensely. Any punishment or negativity will only reinforce what his captors told him, and what the machine wants him think. It would also be good if SG1 spends as much time with him as possible. I would also like to give him books on philosophy, morality; those should help him regain his own values and feelings on morality. "Dr. Ford said

"Major Carter and I are going to work on ways to remove this device or at least turn it off. As far as Daniel's recovery I concur with Dr. Ford's plan entirely." Dr. Fraiser said

"So who gets to tell Daniel theirs an evil computer in his head making him all emo?" Jack asked

"No one, we don't know a lot about of this device, but it is programmed to protect itself, and it is self aware. If we tell Daniel the device will know we found it and it could destroy Daniel's brain or do who knows what." Sam said unhappy but confident in her conclusion

With everyone in agreement they hammered out a plan and it was decided to wait until tomorrow morning to move Dr. Jackson's to his new quarters. This would Daniel time more time to recover and allow audio and visual recording devices to be installed. The next morning Jack helped Daniel get dressed and helped him into a wheelchair. SGI and Dr. Fraiser then took him to the finest VIP they had. It had a huge flat screen TV, a king size bed, a dresser, a comfy armchair, a table with four chairs, a book case, and a bathroom. Hammond was waiting to greet them when they got to the room, Daniel tried to get out of the wheelchair but Teal'c grabbed him and stopped him

"Dr. Jackson, I understand that you did what you did because you thought those were my orders. I am going to go over the list you gave me and when I render a judgment I will tell you in person. Until I do so, I want you to stay here and recover." Hammond said

"Yes sir." Daniel said in such a low subdued voice that everyone had trouble hearing him.

Dr. Fraiser helped Daniel out of the chair and onto the bed, then she and Hammond both left. After the door closed Daniel immediately stood and moved to sit on the floor. Teal'c gently guided him back to the bed and helped him sit on it. Sam brought some pillows together and Teal'c propped Daniel up and Sam even went to tuck him in before Daniel gently moved her hands away.

"Stop it, why are you wasting your time on me?"

 **"** We're friends, and no matter what friends might do the people that care about them will never stop helping them." Sam said taking his hand

"Alright kids enough mush. Time for the ultimate cure for anything that ails you: The Simpsons." Jack announced after a couple of minutes had passed and popped in a DVD.

 **A/N A light heated moment after a lot of bad news. Please leave comments critical or questions I will try to answer. I read every review and they all have helped me so much with my writing. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel remained in the VIP room for three days without any noticeable changes. He was quiet, down cast and lethargic. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c came everyday for every meal, and each spent at least one hour alone with him each day. Dr. Fraiser came by once a day to check his wounds and to give medicine, Dr. Ford also came by once a day to check in.

"Dr. Fraiser I have obeyed all your orders regarding my health including using the chairs or the bed instead of the floor. I wish to know when I can resume work and go back to my office." Daniel asked the afternoon of the second day

"I'm sorry that's not up to me, you are recovering remarkably well but General Hammond wishes you to remain here until he decides your fate." Dr. Fraiser said changing the bandages on his right wrist

"Could I work here then, I like doing translations and I should be useful, not sitting around here doing nothing."

"I'll talk to him in the meantime why don't you read some of the books in the room, or watch some of the shows and movies your friends brought." Dr. Fraiser suggested

"I tried to read but the books make sense to me and yet infuriate me because they contradict my own commandments." Daniel said confused and worried

Dr. Fraiser nodded but made no answer, she had actually seen Daniel pick up a treatise on morality and throw it against the wall after five minutes. It had actually had happened so frequently that after the fourth time the guard had been instructed not to enter the room if he heard the thud of a book being thrown. Daniel subsided and Dr. Fraiser finished in silence. After a quick discussion with Hammond and herself Jack spent the most time with Daniel watching movies and TV shows.

Mid morning of the fourth day of Daniel's removal to the VIP room Samantha Carter and Janet Fraiser came to General Hammond's office with good news

"Sir we discovered a way to turn of the device in Daniel's head." Sam said speaking before Hammond could utter a word

"What are you sure?" Hammond asking looking at her than at Dr. Fraiser

"We can turn it off temporarily, no more than ten minutes. We're hoping that Dr. Jackson can give us more information about his kidnappers maybe even a gate address."

"What is the danger to Dr. Jackson?" the general asked

"The device might come back worse than ever. If it realized we were able to shut it off it might destroy itself or shut down Daniel's brain. I know it's risky but I've been studying this machine for four days and haven't been able to make much progress." Sam spoke

"The brainwashing was bad but with therapy can be overcome the machine however is altering thought patterns and even brain chemistry, the longer the machine is on the more likely it is that Dr. Jackson will never recover."

"Okay you have a go, but I want Dr. Ford there along with the rest of SG1. Dr. Fraiser I want you to take all necessary precautions to protect him."

The two women nodded and left, by one the next afternoon Daniel was in Sam's lab going over a translation. He had been puzzled when he was told he had work but didn't ask any further questions after being told it was Hammond's orders. Jack was hanging around trying to crack jokes but was unable to keep the worry and care from his voice. Sam was fiddling with a device; suddenly Daniel cried out in pain and almost fell out of his chair. Jack caught him and steadied him, while Sam started the timer. Teal'c, Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Ford hurried into the room having been waiting in the hallway.

"Easy Danny boy you're okay, just take it easy." Jack said as he eased Daniel back into his seat

"Jack, where am I what happened?" Daniel asked confusedly

"You're at the SGC, Daniel remember?" Sam asked gently

Daniel looked around taking in the room then the people gathered around him. "I'm home, I made it." He said his shoulders heaving a little as he realized he was safe

"Yes you did, here" Sam said handing him a cup of coffee and a couple of walnut chocolate chip cookies she had stashed away

Daniel eagerly ate and drank and his breathing eased.

"Daniel can you tell us who took you?" Jack asked after a minute

Daniel finished his food before replying "it's foggy, I barely remember coming back to Earth. I remember everything but from a distance." Daniel stopped and seemed to retreat inwardly wrapping his right arm around his body

Jack took his right hand, while Teal'c and Sam instinctively stepped closer.

"Daniel I know this is hard but we need to know who took you. We want to help you and more importantly since these people were able to take you they could take other people and subject them to the same methods they used on you." Dr. Ford spoke up causing Daniel to look from his lap up at him

"There were others captured and imprisoned like me. They told us never to tell who they were or what planet they were located on, their work depended on their ability to hide." Daniel shook his head "They want to do the right thing but their methods are misguided." Daniel stopped abruptly he ripped his hand from Jack's and started beating his chest chanting in a language no one understood

Jack grabbed his hand and stopped him, while Teal'c took hold of his shoulders. Daniel tried pulling his hand away but Jack refused to let go, Janet came over and knelt by his chair displacing Sam

"Daniel you are safe, they can't hurt you anymore. You're with friends here on Earth at the SGC."

Daniel looked over at her "Janet? I'm sorry if I said anything against them I would get punished. If I said the chant and self punished it was not as bad."

"We understand, but we need the gate address and the name of the people who took you. Please Daniel tell us." Dr. Fraiser said

Daniel nodded slowly and Jack released his hand. Daniel quickly wrote down the coordinates and three sentences before he clutched his head. Dr. Ford looked at Sam's timer and signaled to Dr. Fraiser who took out a sedative and with Sam's help quickly injected it into Daniel's arm. The timer went off just after Daniel slipped into unconsciousness.

"Jack, Teal'c take him to his room, the restraints have in put in place if you need them. Remember restrain him and then call me if he starts hurting himself." Janet ordered doing a quick check of Daniel's vitals

The two men nodded and put Daniel into a wheelchair and left.

"Is this wise Dr. Fraiser? Shouldn't he be in the infirmary?" Dr. Ford asked

"No, the AI will know something has gone wrong when we shut it down. If Daniel wakes up in the infirmary the machine may figure out we know it exists and attack Daniel or self destruct in order to protect the people that built it." Sam said checking her computer

The doctor nodded only half convinced. Sam looked over Daniel's writing it wasn't in English, she picked it up and the three of them left. Dr. Ford went to monitor Daniel, Dr. Fraiser went to check on her patients in the infirmary, while Sam went to report to General Hammond.

 **A/N Please Review, Follow, Favorite**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam gave the paper to Dr. Quinn after speaking to General Hammond and then went to check on Daniel. She found Jack and Teal'c watching Star Wars and eating popcorn at the table, Daniel still asleep.

"Aren't you worried about waking him up?" Sam asked gently closing the door

"Doc said to act normal when Daniel wakes up, since we can't leave him alone. My sneaking in here to use his TV is something I would do." Jack said handing her the popcorn

Teal'c just nodded and Sam took the third chair. _A New Hope_ finished half an hour later and Jack put in _the Empire Strikes back_ , and then _Return of the Jedi_. Just as Luke, Leigh and Han arrived at Endor, Daniel woke up. Sam went to pause the movie but Jack stole the remote and kept the film playing. Daniel gingerly sat up, put on his glasses. He stared at the TV then at the three sitting at the table

"Jack you really need to learn to entertain yourself." Daniel said annoyed

"You have a perfectly good TV why shouldn't I be allowed be to use it." Jack said turning to look at him

Daniel rubbed his head and didn't answer; he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Jack stopped the movie and everyone stared at the bathroom door. The lock had been removed but it could still close. The three breathed a sigh of relief when Daniel came out five minutes later.

"Hey Daniel General Hammond said you can start eating in the cafeteria with us if you want." Sam said

"What time is it?" Daniel asked

"It is eighteen hundred hours DanielJackson and I have a desire for more substantial fare than popcorn." Teal'c answered

Daniel nodded and the three left accompanied by the guard. When they got to the cafeteria Jack had Daniel still at a table with Sam while Teal'c and Jack got food. The team got pork chops, mixed vegetables, and a roll. They ate dinner in silence and then left, the guard joining them from his post outside the door. In the elevator going to the visitor rooms Teal'c spoke

"DanielJackson I would appreciate it if you gave me the knife concealed up your sleeve."

Daniel continued his study of the floor and didn't answer.

"Daniel if you have a knife give it to Teal'c." Jack ordered

The elevator door opened before Daniel could respond, Daniel hurried out of the elevator and walked to his room. Jack easily caught up with him and grabbed his arm

"Daniel Jackson I order you to give me the knife." He said his voice raised and commanding

Daniel's breath quickened in fear and he hastily pulled the knife out of his sleeve cutting his hand in the process. Jack took the eating utensil as the others hung back

"Do you have any more weapons?" Jack demanded

Daniel shook his head but Jack persisted "Daniel I will order you to be strip searched if you don't' answer." He said harshly

Daniel looked at him in puzzlement then quickly stripped of his jacket and shirt throwing them to the floor, as he went to remove his pants Jack grabbed his hands

"Daniel what are you doing!" He demanded

Daniel pulled his hands back dropped to his knees and leaned over folding his hands and crouching over them "I'm sorry I failed to obey you master. Please forgive my sins and have mercy on a poor dishonored sinner."

Jack instantly knelt down while the three bystanders looked on with pity and worry.

"Daniel it's alright you're safe, you're at Star Gate Command on Earth." Jack kept speaking soft and gentle for several minutes with no results, Daniel in fact seemed to get worse he started shaking slightly and curled up even tighter

Jack stood and looked at Sam, Teal'c, and the guard "Teal'c get Dr. Fraiser, Airman Johnson get Dr. Ford, Sam try and talk to Daniel." He ordered

Teal'c and Johnson hurried off, while Sam came over and knelt down, she put a hand on his back and talked low and gentle Daniel slowly started to calm down. After five minutes Sam was able to get him to uncurl and helped him to his feet, Jack had disappeared into an empty room and watch from the doorway. Sam guided Daniel to his room and tried to get him onto the bed, he refused so she grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around him and helped him sit on the floor her arms around him

"Sam?" Daniel asked brokenly staring at her

"Yes it's me, your back home with your friends. Just rest Daniel everything is fine."

Daniel started crying Sam just held him until he fell asleep. Dr. Ford and Dr. Fraiser came in three minutes later along with Teal'c, Sam told them what had happened. Dr. Ford and Dr. Fraiser looked pleased but kept silent not wanting to wake Daniel. Teal'c gently picked up Daniel who whimpered slightly and reached for Sam. Sam got to her feet and took his hand, Sam kicked off her boots and Sam got into bed moving over to give Daniel room. Teal'c put Daniel next to her. Everyone moved to leave except Jack who had stayed in the doorway

"We have a mission to go see the people who took Daniel in the morning. Are you going to be up for it?" He asked

"Yes, I'll be fine." Jack nodded and turned off the lights as he left

The next morning after debriefing Hammond a probe was sent through the Star Gate to the coordinates Daniel had provided. An hour later SG1, Dr. Fraiser, SG3, and Dr. Silver were all gathered in the conference room.

"There are no immediate signs of habitation near the gate but a well traveled dirt road. The Gate is surrounded by trees if they want to ambush us they have an excellent spot to do it." Sam said

"That is why I am sending SG3 with you, along with Dr. Silver. Dr. Jackson said that the people there were similar to the Knights Templar a very militaristic and fanatical organization. I'm not willing to lose anyone else; two members of the SG3 will stay behind and guard the gate. The rest of you will proceed and try to find the people who took Dr. Jackson. You will report every two hours and they in turn will report back to the SGC every four hours. If I don't hear from you within twelve hours I am sending in an extraction team." Hammond said

"Why Dr. Silver sir, why are we being saddled with the man you almost got Daniel killed?" Sam surprisingly demanded before Jack could speak

"Dr. Silver is our resident expert in Christian Theology and has studied many medieval languages including Latin the language Dr. Jackson wrote the sentences in." Hammond said and then stood ending the meeting.

Within an hour the two teams along with Silver entered the gate and traveled to the planet. The air was silent only birds were heard singing in the trees. The only smells were of trees, grass and water. The advance team set of at a brisk pace and followed the road for two hours before they encountered further signs of a civilized society; fields of tilled earth black with smoke their harvests burned to ash. The soldiers quickly drew their weapons and pressed on, after another hour of walking they came burned down structures too damaged to tell their original function. As they continued toward up road the path started to slope as they got closer to the mountains. More and more burned out structures were seen some however were still standing; they appeared to be houses and barns. They investigated several of the ones that were still partially standing finding bodies in the wreckage most were too damaged by fire to identify the cause of death but with a few it was clear they had been slain by swords, daggers and other weapons. Finally they reached the town; it was surrounded by a stone wall along the front and backed by a mountain. The dirt road passed through an opened gate and they entered to find a ghastly sight. Bodies littered the ground left to rot where they had fallen. More burned structures were seen; blood was everywhere staining the ground and splashed like paint on the remains of the few standing buildings. They quickly pressed on even for hardened warriors the town was too haunting to linger in longer then they had to. They soon reached a stone bridge which led to a castle built into the mountain. The sight that awaited them in front of the doors made Dr. Silver turn green and even Jack paled at the sight.

 **A/N Please Review I would love to know what people think of this story or just let me your interested by Following or Favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

Teal'c came over and studied the three figures stretched across the entryway. He leaned over the middle figure and then walked back to the others who had retreated to the bridge.

"I have seen this once before once I was a young Jaffa. This was done by the Heroties or Heretics. They attack towns ruled by minor Goa'uld kill the inhabitants and display the bodies of the Goa'uld and Jaffa as a warning."

"You're sure this is their work?" Jack asked

"I am O'Neill they do not commit many attacks but they always leave their mark. The removal of the symbiote and the way the bodies are mutilated and displayed leaves no doubt this is their work."

"If that is the case sir we are unlikely to find anything here that will Daniel. We should send a team back here to evaluate the town and talk to Daniel about what happened." Sam said

"Alright, Major Thompson, Captain Neal, Dr. Silver stay here and learn what you can. The rest of us will return to Star Gate Command and send another team to help along with a medical unit." Jack ordered after a minutes thought

SG1 walked out of the haunted town relieved to be escaping its ghosts. As they stepped out on the road and walked to the gate their spirits lightened a little but soon dropped even more weighed down by the knowledge that their gentle, compassionate friend had been involved in something so horrendous and soul crushing. Captain Mark and Lieutenant Bushed had already received a report of the sacked town; Jack ordered them to remain at their posts until the other teams came through. Upon arriving back at earth they were met by a very surprised General Hammond who had not expected to see them again for many hours. They told him what they had learned and within the hour a medical team and SG8 headed back through the gate. After showering and debriefing Sam, Jack, and Teal'c went to go see Daniel. They found him working on translations with Dr. Quinn in the VIP room.

"Daniel how are you?" Sam asked holding a tray of food

"Fine General Hammond has allowed me to work and I have been assisting Dr. Quinn all day."

"That's good, I talked to Dr. Fraiser and she said you hadn't had lunch yet so we brought food."

"Thanks I didn't realize it was so late." Daniel said

Dr. Quinn helped Daniel collect the translations and books then left. Jack, Teal'c and Sam spread the food out and everyone took their usual seats at the table. After they ate Jack spoke

"Daniel I'm sorry about last night I shouldn't have spoken so harshly."

"No Jack you were right I just felt so depressed, ashamed, guilty, I just wanted it to end. I should actually thank you and Teal'c for stopping me and Sam for helping me."

Sam gently took his hand and gripped it tight before releasing it. General Hammond had decided to wait until the next morning before going over the reports on the town. In the hopes of getting Daniel to open up Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Ford had persuade General Hammond to allow Daniel to go outside on the mountain with SG1 and four guards. Jack and Teal'c took the trays down to the cafeteria while Sam waited with Daniel. When they returned Jack nodded at Sam and lifted a bag slightly

"Daniel General Hammond has given permission for you to go outside for a little while. Would you like to go?"

"Of course it seems I spend most of my time nowadays cooped up inside."

"Oh come on Daniel you've spent most your life inside reading, writing obscure papers, and doing other geek things." Jack said with a smile

They went outside and hiked a little ways to a quiet clearing where the four guards were hidden. Jack got out a bottle of scotch, four glasses, and a container full of cookies, brownies, and other baked goods. Teal'c spread out a blanket and the four made themselves comfortable. Daniel took a glass of Scotch and slowly sipped it after it was finished Jack refilled it, they sat outside for an hour enjoying the peace and quiet

"Daniel how are you feeling?" Sam asked

"Peaceful, content, somewhat drunk which I think is against base regulations." Daniel said already on his third glass

"We're off duty, since you can't leave the base Hammond gave us permission to drink while outside."

"That was nice of him, what do guys want." Daniel said standing up and taking a seat on a log a little farther away

"We went to the coordinates you gave us, we saw the town." Jack said reluctantly not wanting to burden Daniel with remembering what had happened

"Did you find any survivors?" Daniel asked slightly hopeful

"I am sorry Daniel Jackson we did not find any one left alive." Teal'c spoke

Daniel sighed and studied and ground a few minutes he finished his glass before speaking "What do you want to know."

"What happened?" Was all Jack said

"I was part of an infiltration team sent to Glouden to allow for the advance of the army. We came through the gate, killed the two men guarding the gate and left behind two of our own. We got to the town and pretended to be a party of merchants looking to trade iron, and gold in exchange for food. We waited two hours and then four of our men split off and took up position around Glower. As soon as we saw the smoke from the burning fields they set off fires of their own. It was instant chaos the town had been peaceful for years; the garrisons with the exception of Lord Hu's personal guard were half trained farmers who rotated shifts during the year. As the garrison left to deal with the possible threat outside the town the townspeople set off to stop the fires in town and prevent them from spreading. Our group immediately left and hurried to the castle hoping to take it before Lord Hu figured out it was an invasion and sealed the castle. We attacked the guards guarding the causeway and were fighting our way across when I noticed Demov was missing." Daniel paused and stared at the ground before continuing "Our host Lo had a beautiful daughter Lia, I had seen Demov staring at her his eyes following her every time she was in the room. I left my comrades and ran to the house I could hear screaming; when I got their I found Lo, his wife and servants dead and their sons missing. I called to Demov he came out of the parent's bedroom I instantly knew what he had been doing. I could have ordered him to resume the fight we needed every man, but instead I ran my sword through his body and left the house without even checking on Lia. I rejoined my men who were still fighting to gain access to the bridge, the main army had finally entered the town and it was a chaos. Smoke filled the air as the fires spread and more were set the smell of blood, the screams of the dying, I kept fighting but every instinct told me to stop and help the innocent townspeople. A few times I actually left my post and tried to help someone and control the bloodshed but it was no use. I was actually glad when I got hit I fell to the ground and passed out, when I woke up I was in the infirmary." Daniel finished his tale and leaned against a tree his eyes closed reliving the past

His team mates got up and walked away a bit to give him privacy. No one spoke; no one knew what to say. After ten minutes they returned to find Daniel still leaning against the tree, Sam went over to him and put a hand on shoulder

"Daniel."

"Sam, I don't know how you can bear to even look at me after knowing what I did."

"Daniel you were brainwashed and you were attacking a Goa'uld I know that under the circumstances you did everything you could to avoid harming innocent people."

"It doesn't matter I should have done more, less, I don't know." Daniel said collapsing in on himself

"Let's go inside, we need to report this information to General Hammond."

Daniel nodded and they went inside, Dr. Ford took charge of Daniel when they got to the VIP room. Teal'c went to Kel No Ream, Jack and Sam to talk to Hammond. The next day the usual group minus Sam who was with Daniel with the additions of Dr. Silver and the leaders of SG3 and SG7 were in the conference room.

"We combed the woods for survivors but found no one, the survivors if there were any fled either farther into the woods or left through the Star Gate." Major Thompson reported

"The people of Glouden died from swords, arrows, knives, or from injuries caused by the numerous fires. The Goa'uld Hu and his two Jaffa were tortured for three hours before they were killed, their symbiotes were removed postmortem and displayed with their corpses." Dr. Fraiser reported

"Teal'c what else can you tell us about the Heretics?" Hammond asked

Before Teal'c could answer the Gate unexpectedly activated.

 **A/N Please Review let me know what you think of the direction the story has taken, if you have any questions I will be happy to answer them. Or just Follow, Favorite.**


	11. Chapter 11

General Hammond got up and went down to the command room. He ordered the Iris opened and two Tokra stepped through accompanied by SG2. General Hammond talked briefly with them before leading them to the conference room.

"The Tokra have agreed to help Dr. Jackson."

The Tokra glanced at the pictures on the table and then turned to Hammond.

"You did not tell us the Heroties were responsible for Daniel Jackson's kidnapping." Freya said accusingly at Hammond

"You know of them?" Hammond said

"Of course they are a scourge, a pestilence that needs to be destroyed. They have murdered two Tokra and destroyed several of our bases." Anise said

"Don't forgot all those innocent people they've killed." Jack said.

Anise didn't even look at him, but Jacob glanced at Jack and nodded a bit shamefully, acknowledging Freya's callousness.

"How is Dr. Jackson still alive? Most captives die in battle or commit suicide after they're released." Selmac asked turning to Hammond

"I told him I needed time to pass sentence on his crimes and he is awaiting my judgment." Hammond said.

"Freya I would like to discuss the surgery with you and Jacob Carter immediately with General Hammond's permission of course." Dr. Fraiser said quickly clearly uncomfortable with Daniel being discussed in front of the two other SGC teams.

"Of course." Hammond said "I'll join you as soon as the briefing is over."

The three left and Teal'c continued his history of the Heretics.

"Not much is known about them, they have been around for over a century. A town will be destroyed and the Heretics will leave their mark by torturing the Jaffa and Goa'uld and displaying them in the manner you saw. As far as I know they have managed to kill five Goa'uld and burnt their cities to the ground." Teal'c said

The briefing went on for twenty minutes but it soon became clear they needed more information. General Hammond dismissed everyone and headed for the infirmary with Teal'c and O'Neill. When they arrived they found Sam looking over Daniel's brain scans with Fraiser, Jacob, and Freya.

"Sir we've found a way to deactivate the device but we can't come up with a way to remove it." Sam said

"Without knowing specifically how it was implanted it would be extremely dangerous to try and remove it." Selmac said his eyes flashing.

"As soon as the device is turned off, I will have Dr. Jackson give us the coordinates for the planet he was imprisoned on." Hammond said

"Good, we will accompany you and destroy the Heretics." Anise said

General Hammond didn't respond and Sam spoke "It will take dad and I twenty minutes to get the lab set up."

"Very good, I'll have Dr. Jackson sent down in half an hour." Hammond ordered

Half an hour later Daniel was once again in Sam's lab translating an old machine. Jack, and Sam were the only ones in the room. Sam turned on her equipment and Daniel screamed and fell to the floor before Jack could catch him.

"It's okay Daniel, your safe on earth in Sam's lab." Jack said as Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser hurried in.

Daniel scurried away from jack and then used the table to leverage himself to his feet. He looked around the room and then grabbed the machine he had been working on. He dug his hand into a sharp edge and very quickly blood started spattering onto the floor. Jack snatched the machine out of Daniel's hands, while Sam took hold of his shoulders and Dr. Fraiser prepared a sedative.

"I'm fine; I needed to make sure this isn't a dream." Daniel said trying to pull away

"This is real, you made it home Daniel you're safe." Sam said hugging him

Daniel turned and embraced her briefly. When they parted Dr. Fraiser took his hand and applied a white bandage.

"We need to go the infirmary you need stitches and a Tetanus shot." Janet said

"Dr. Fraiser hauling me off to the infirmary the evidence could go either way." Daniel said with a slight smile

Jack slung a gentle arm around Daniel's shoulders and they all left the lab. After Dr. Fraiser fixed up Daniel's hand they went to the cafeteria. Daniel had been eating the main meal served in the cafeteria so that was what Sam got him. As he ate though Daniel seemed to actually taste his food and half way through he pushed his tray away.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Jack asked surprised Daniel always willing to eat everything on his tray since ordered to by Dr. Fraiser

"Some of this food doesn't taste good and." Daniel licked his lips nervously "some of the food I see and smell is more appetizing." He said quickly bowing his head waiting for a reprimand or a blow.

"It is fine DanielJackson, what would you like?" Teal'c asked

Daniel returned to his tray, but Teal'c got up and grabbed several desserts and handed them to him. Daniel smiled and ate them with relish.

"Daniel, General Hammond wants to meet with you after dinner." Sam said as they were finishing up their food.

Daniel paled but nodded in agreement. He pushed back his food and waited for the others to be done. As soon as they entered the conference room Daniel dropped to one knew and bowed his head.

"Lord Hammond, I have returned here as duty and honor demands. To make right the many wrongs I have committed. I do not ask for mercy, and do not seek to justify myself or excuse my actions. I only ask that justice be swift." Daniel said repeating what he said when he first came back.

Jack sighed and bowed his head, Sam gave a gasp of dismay, while Teal'c walked a few steps away. General Hammond walked over to Daniel and looked at him for a few seconds.

"Daniel Jackson I know your crimes those you have confessed to doing while under my command and those you committed while serving with the Heretics. The sins you have committed here under my command, even those you have killed where justified and I forgive you and offer you full pardon. For the crimes you committed as a Heretic you were under the influence of an alien device and therefore not fully responsible. For those crimes I can not pass judgment." Hammond said placing a hand on Daniel's head

Daniel had been perfectly still as Hammond spoke, unmoving even when Hammond put his hand on his head. However after Hammond finished speaking and moved away, his shoulders started shaking and he put a hand on the ground. Jack hurried to his side and placed a hand on his back Sam came over as well and they got Daniel to his feet and into a chair. Teal'c brought him a cup of coffee which Daniel slowly sipped trying to regain his composure.

"What do mean by an alien device?" Daniel asked after two minutes had passed

"An artificial intelligence was placed in your brain making you compliant and docile with the Heretics wishes." Jacob explained

"Artificial intelligence like the Hal 9000?" Daniel asked

"Correct, the machine was implanted in your brain and influenced your emotions and we believe clouded your judgment. How much the machine was responsible for your behavior and how much your captivity was is impossible to determine." Selmac said his eyes flashing gold.

Daniel instantly threw his mug at Selmac where it shattered drenching the Tokra in scalding coffee and glass shards.

 **A/N Let me know your thoughts, or just follow, favorite so I know I still have readers.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jacob reeled back with a startled cry. Daniel leapt to his feet and tried to lunge over the table but Jack grabbed him in around the waist and hauled him back, Teal'c rushing over to assist. Sam with Anise pulled Jacob away from the table and was trying to pry his hands from his face to assess the damage. Hammond quickly got to his feet and called for a medical team and security.

"The demon must die. Let me go so I can kill him this is the will of the Gods." Daniel yelled fighting against Teal'c and Jack.

Daniel slipped his right arm out of the sling and was struggling ferociously with the two men. The Heretics training and Daniel's own zeal kept the Former First Prime and the ex black ops operator from subduing him. Hammond quickly came over to try and calm the situation.

"Daniel Jackson as your General and Lord I order you to stand down."

Daniel stilled at hearing Hammond's orders and Jack and Teal'c swiftly pinned his arms behind his back. Daniel's gaze slid around the room spotting Sam and Freya helping Jacob.

"Why are they helping that demon?" Daniel demanded harshly then stared at Hammond "You are with him; all of you are with him." He renewed his struggle trying desperately to free himself. "Traitors you have betrayed your race you don't deserve to live."

"Dr. Jackson the Tokra are not the Goa'uld we have not betrayed humanity by working with them. In fact the Tokra are doing everything they can to overthrow the" Before Hammond could finish Daniel spat in his face.

By that time security had arrived and they quickly wrestled Daniel to the ground and bound his arms behind his back. The medical team arrived right on their heels and Dr. Fraiser quickly injected Daniel with a sedative.

"Take Dr. Jackson to his room, restrain him to the bed and have Dr. Ford stay with him." Dr. Fraiser ordered.

The guards looked at General Hammond "Do it."

The guards nodded and they and Teal'c carried Jackson out of the room. Dr. Fraiser had already turned her attention to Jacob Carter and ordered him removed to the infirmary. General Hammond ordered two additional guards to Daniel's VIP room then went to the infirmary. He found Dr. Fraiser and a nurse pulling glass shards out of Jacob's face.

"How is he is Major?" Hammond asked Sam

"We're not sure yet, Dr. Fraiser is still removing glass." Sam reported

"I offer my deepest apologies for Dr. Jackson's actions. I take full responsibility and I will do everything I can to make it right." Hammond said to Freya

"This is not your fault or his; it is the fault of the Heroties, they must be stopped." Anise responded

"Agreed, as soon as Dr. Jackson is awake I will question him myself." Hammond said

Sam came back with the healing device forestalling further conversation. Dr. Fraiser finished removing the glass shards and wrapped his face up.

"How is he Dr. Fraiser?" General Hammond asked

"Selmac is repairing the injuries but he might lose his right eye. A large shard pierced it and while I was able to remove it, the piece caused extensive damage."

"Thank you Dr. Fraiser, if Selmac is unable to repair the damage, we can fix it when we get back to base." Freya the host said taking back control.

"I'm going to treat Daniel's wounds, I should be able to so in his room." Fraiser said signaling to a nurse.

Daniel Jackson woke up three hours after the assault on Jacob Carter. His boots were off and his wrists and ankles were restrained in soft cuffs. Jack was playing chess with Dr. Ford at the table.

"Jack." Daniel called out weakly tugging at his restraints.

"Daniel, how are you feeling?" Dr. Ford asked coming over.

"Fine, what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ford asked

Daniel shook his head and Dr. Ford signaled Jack to come over.

"Hey Danny Boy do you really not remember almost taking down Teal'c?" Jack asked lightly.

Daniel stared at him taking in his slight limp and black eye."Oh God, Jacob!" Daniel exclaimed in horror bolting upright as much as he could "How is he? Is he going to be alright?" Daniel asked rapidly

"Yes, he'll make a full recovery." Dr. Ford said quickly, putting a hand on Daniel's right shoulder and pushing him down.

Daniel sank his down onto on the pillows in relief.

"Listen General Hammond is going to be here soon, I want to know if you'll be calm if I remove the restraints." Ford said

Daniel nodded and Dr. Ford and Jack quickly undo the straps. Daniel sat up slowly rubbing his wrists which were still raw from his suicide attempt. Jack helped Daniel to the bathroom, then over to a chair while they waited for Hammond. Twenty minutes passed before Hammond came. Hammond entered with two Air men but seeing the three men quietly sitting ordered them to wait outside.

"General Hammond I am so sorry about what happened. I, I don't know what came over me Selmac's eyes flashed and I lost control." Daniel said standing and studying the floor.

"It's alright son, the people who had you extensively brainwashed you. I believe the Goa'uld eyes and voice was used as a trigger to motivate their soldiers. But I need you to tell me where they are located." General Hammond said

"I can't, I can't, I can't." Daniel said brokenly staring at the floor

"Dr. Jackson, Daniel I know how hard this is but we need to know. They kidnapped a member of my command, they brainwashed one of the finest men I have ever known into attacking and slaughtering a town full of innocent people and to fly into a rage and blindly attack an ally and friend. Daniel as I have said you are one of the finest and best souls I have ever met and if they can break you and compel you to act so against your conscience, imagine what they have compelled lesser men to do." Hammond said putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder

Daniel collapsed and fell to the floor, Jack instantly kneeling next to him and helped prop him up. They remained that way for a few minutes with Daniel occasionally trying to beat his breast but stopped every time by Jack. Daniel slowly pushed himself to his feet and studied General Hammond.

"I will give you the coordinates, but I want you to do everything you can to not harm the men they have captured. I don't want a massacre I know there methods are wrong and fanatical but they truly believe they are necessary to save humanity from the Goa'uld."

"I'll do what I can." Hammond said

Daniel sat down and wrote on a piece of paper for some time before handing it over. "Do not send a MALP, send a Drone they won't expect that." He said quietly before going to a corner and kneeling down his head bowed in prayer.

Hammond took a step towards Daniel but stopped himself and left. He walked to the conference room where Jacob, Freya, Sam, and Teal'c were waiting.

"He gave us the Address and told us to send a UAV instead of a MALP. Jacob, Freya you are free to contact the Tokra and organize a group to accompany the members of StarGate Command but I will be putting Jack in charge."

The two Tokra voiced their consent and left to report back to the Tokra High Counsel. Two hours later 6 Tokra arrived through the Stargate. They, SG Teams 1, 2, and 10, and General Hammond went over the plan. The UAV had shown no life signs beyond a village three hours from the gate and about fifty villagers. The terrain was mountainous and it seemed judging from Daniel's descriptions of being constantly underground that the Heretics resided in the mountains. General Hammond ordered them to move out at Seven Hundred hours and dismissed everyone to prepare. SGI grabbed food every tasty thing they could think of from the cafeteria and went to visit Daniel. They found him talking to Jacob Carter with Dr. Ford and Airman Johnson in attendance.

"I give you my word Daniel, I will do everything I can to protect your men." Jacob said taking Daniel's hand

"Thank you." Daniel said gripping Jacob's hand, then raised his right hand into a fist and put it over his heart and bowed his head.

"You are welcome." Jacob said and left ignoring SG1's questioning looks.

Daniel refused all food and ignored his teammates going to a corner and praying. Teal'c, Jack, and Sam stayed for an hour but Daniel did not move a single muscle. The next morning seventeen warriors assembled in front of the Star Gate. The Gate was dialed and after a few words from General Hammond they marched through the gate.

 **A/N Please Review let me know your thoughts, what you'd like to see all criticism, praise welcome or just let me know your interest by Following, Favoriting.**


	13. Chapter 13

Once on the planet the group quickly spread out but found nothing save a well tended road heading into an incredibly dense almost impenetrable forest.

"SG10 stay here guard the gate and establish a perimeter. General Hammond will send a MALP through in two hours. We'll check in every two hours, if you don't hear from us after three tell Hammond and wait for reinforcements before coming after us." O'Neill ordered.

Major Hillman nodded his head and started giving orders, while Jack walked over to the others who were gathered near the narrow road which appeared to be the only path through the woods.

"Oh Teal'c wear this." Jack ordered handing him a bandana "No need to provoke the crazies until we have too."

Teal'c bowed his head and wrapped the bandana around his brand. The soldiers headed into the woods. Bird song and footsteps were the only sounds as they headed up into the mountains. Everyone kept a shark lookout but only a few rays of sunlight was glimpsed between the tall trees. After two hours of walking Jack called a halt to radio to SG10. After a five minute break they resumed their hike.

"Uh Sam didn't we have six Tokra?" Jack asked in a hushed voice

"Yes Sir." Sam answered in the same hushed tone.

Jack turned to Jacob and signaled him to come forward.

"So Jacob where have Anise and uh …. Gone?" Jack asked

"Anise and Melouk are preparing a retreat if we need to leave in a hurry." Jacob said

"I don't suppose you plan on telling me what you guys have in mind?" Jack asked

Jacob shook his head and Jack sighed resignedly. Another hour of walking brought them to the village surrounded by a few small fields. There were no signs of life though the fields were clearly tended with rows of half grown plants. Jack halted the party on the thresholds of the field and signaled for them to get out their weapons and be on the lookout for an ambush. Pushing forward they soon reached the village a small collection of long houses ringing a clearing which held a church and a meeting house. The streets were deserted as were the houses whose doors all hung open. The church doors without warning swung open causing everyone to whirl around and train their weapons. An old man wearing a long green robe and tunic came down the church steps leaning heavily on a wooden staff. Ignoring the weapons trained on him the man came slowly over to Jack.

"Welcome Colonel Jack O'Neill to Veridous Xylo." The man said bowing.

"Thank you." Jack said awkwardly.

"My name is priest Calif, I am very pleased to meet you."

"How do you know who he is?" Sam interjected

"SG1 is well known across the galaxy and are venerated in many places as God Slayers, Samantha Carter." Calif said and sketched her a slight bow.

"God Slayers?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yes, O'Neill we are honored by your visit."

"We have not come to honor you, we have come on behalf of our friend who had kidnapped and brainwashed." Teal'c said heatedly

"Daniel Jackson, yes we thought he might betray us to General Hammond. Actually many of the priests hoped he would so, an alliance with the Tauri would greatly help our fight against the False Gods." Calif said

"They will never help you." One of the Tokra broke in and cursed at Calif.

"And who are you?" Calif said unfased by the man's anger.

The man refused to answer and glared at Calif clearly wishing his death. Sam quickly placed herself between the two men but the Tokra stepped past her. Before he could strike Calif the clearing was suddenly full of men and women brandishing swords, bows, and axes. The Tauri and Tokra raised their weapons but were encircled on all sides.

"Please lower your weapons, while you have superior firepower you are greatly outnumbered and we have no fear of death." Calif said

Jack looked around the circle at their attackers and saw no fear only determination and cold resolve. Reluctantly Jack lowered his gun and at Calif's command unstrapped it and handed it to a man holding an axe. The others quickly followed swift even the Tokra. Once they were all disarmed the priest straightened his body, lifted his staff and brought it down hard on Molin the Tokra who had challenged him. That was the signal to the rest of his men who quickly restrained them and tied their hands behind them. Once they were all secured the priest led signaled to ten of the men who proceeded to push and drag them through the circle through the town and onto the road leading further into the mountains. Jack protested this treatment as did Sam and Jacob but it did no good.

"At least let us check on our friend." Sam asked spying Molin who slung over a giant bearded man's shoulder

"We have healers, once we arrive your friend will be well looked after." Calif said

"You know this is a pretty shitty way to treat heroes." Jack said

Calif didn't answer and when Jack continued to mouth off a young woman hit him across the back with the flat of her sword. Jack subsided and turned his attention to his surroundings. The trees were starting to thin out as they climbed higher replaced by sparse grass and rock. Sunlight was more prevalent but the air became thinner and the temperature dropped. They walked for what seemed like hours occasionally stumbling as the road changed from dirt to rock. They were halted before a narrow cavern and despite the sun being low in the sky were blindfolded even Molin who had yet to regain consciousness. They were led two at a time through the cavern then guided over rocks, more caves and even waded through what seemed to be two rivers. They halted once more and a low grinding sound was heard as though a door was being opened. They were pushed and shoved into a large cavern their boots echoing out. Once safely inside the door was closed and their blindfolds were removed. Looking around they saw they were in a large cave with three tunnels in front of them. The cavern was formed naturally but it had been enlarged and refined with paintings and writings on the walls and torches on the walls lighting the chamber. Before they could fully appreciate their surroundings they were again shoved forward to the tunnels.

"Calif God's greetings we were not expecting you." A black haired man said emerging from one of the tunnels holding a staff and dressed identically to Calif.

"I know, but…" Before Jack could hear anymore Calif put a light hand on the priest and led him off.

The procession halted until the two men returned then SG1 was pulled away from the rest of the group and led into the left most tunnel. Struggling against their captors Sam, Jack, and Teal'c saw their comrades being dragged down a dark tunnel before losing sight of them as they were forced into left passageway. The tunnel proceeded straight for a long time then started twisting and turning. They were guided only by the light of a single torch from the man leading them who SG1 saw was not one of their original guards. Unable to use their hands it was their captors who steadied them on the stairs, prevented them from falling on the three narrow bridges they crossed, and helped them in the uneven ground. Finally they halted in front of a wooden door, quickly untying their hands the guards opened the door and shoved the three inside quickly slamming it shut behind them.

 **Please Review I love reviews they greatly improve my writing. Any questions, speculation or confusion I will clarify, or just let me your interested by following/ Favoriting.**


	14. Chapter 14

SG1 looked around the room it wasn't very big about the size of the conference room at the SGC. However it was nicely furnished with a large bed, a fireplace, a small table with two chairs and a large ceramic bowl at the tucked in a corner behind a screen, there was even a tiny window high up. The three of them looked around the room but all four walls were made of stone, the doorway was cut from the stone but the door was wood and locked from the outside.

"So how long do you think we're going to be here?" Jack asked testing the bare mattress before sitting down.

"It's hard to say sir, it will take hours for a rescue team to get here and even when they do the entrance will be hard to find." Sam said sitting at the table.

"They could make an entrance." Jack suggested

"No Sir, any explosion however small could trigger a cave in."

Jack sighed and lay down on the mattress pulling his hat over his eyes. Teal'c sat down to Kel No Ream, while Sam examined the door again. Two hours passed then the door was pushed open and three guards entered training crossbows on each occupant. They silently directed them to stand against the far wall.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded as he walked over to the wall.

There was no answer; the guards entered the room allowing three men dressed in long grey tunics, and pants. The three sinners quickly made up the bed, made and lit a fire, and put a pitcher and three glasses on the table before all six men left as silently as they came. During this time Jack and Sam had both tried to ask answers but were continually ignored. SG1 all went over to the fire, night was falling and it was growing cold. Half an hour passed then the door was opened and the black haired priest came in, the guard didn't enter but closed the door behind him.

"Good evening, I hope you find your room comfortable. I must apologize for the lack of sideboard, and chairs; Daniel destroyed two chairs and the table trying to escape." The priest said.

"Daniel Jackson?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, he was housed here at first; Daniel is as revered as you three are." The priest said

"And yet you tortured and broke him and sent him back to be killed." Jack said heatedly

"We needed his help our last translator died several years ago we tried hard to find a replacement but none were suitable until we recruited Daniel."

"Why didn't you just ask us for help?" Sam asked

"It is not our way we value secrecy and security above all things save service to God." The priest said

"And yet you kidnapped thirteen members of Star Gate Command and are holding them hostage." Teal'c said

"Thirteen? No we have eleven warriors here; two of your men must have escaped capture." The Priest said

"So what is your name?" Sam asked

"It is Zalif, I have come to see how are you doing and to ask if you would be willing to assist us in our fight against the false Gods."

"If we do not agree, will you treat us as you treated DanielJackson?" Teal'c demanded

"No, as we speak we are negotiating with the Tauri for your release and the release of the rest of our guests. Hopefully after some time has passed we can negotiate and treaty and work together to rid the galaxy of the demons that dare call themselves Gods." Zanif said rising to his feet and after knocking on the door left the room.

An hour passed night fell and the room was illuminated only by the light from the fire. The door opened again and a sinner was escorted in carrying two large over full trays and a huge wooden basket on his back. The guard shut the door and Sam and Jack rushed over to help the man. They grabbed the trays and put one on the table the other on the bed. The man who looked no older then a teenager stood dumfounded at their help.

"I'm sorry I failed to obey you masters. Please forgive my sins and have mercy on a poor dishonored sinner." The boy said falling to his knees and prostrating himself.

The three looked at each other this is what Daniel had said when Jack had triggered him. Sam quickly knelt down next to the boy.

"It's alright; we're not going to hurt you. We took the trays to make sure they didn't fall." Sam said putting a gentle hand on his shoulder

The boy took a few deep breaths and nodded recovering much quicker then Daniel ever did and stood. He walked over to the fire and put down the basket next to the fireplace and started piling wood on. Teal'c pulled the clothes off the plates revealing meat, three large rolls, and a plate of vegetables, also on the tray were three plates, forks, and knives.

"It is goat meat masters, wheat rolls, and carrots, spinach, and khale." The boy said finishing with the fire and walking over to the table.

"No baloh?" Jack asked feigning disappointment.

"Daniel! Is he alive? Is he alright? We were so worried about him." The boy burst out excitedly

"If you mean a brown haired, blue eyed translator then yes he is alive and on earth at Stargate command." Sam said

"Thank the Gods." The boy said dropping to his knees in prayer.

SG1 waited for the boy to finish and rise to feet before speaking.

"I have heard the Heroties refer to God and multiple Gods which do you believe?" Teal'c asked

"Oh it doesn't really matter some believe in one all powerful God, others belief in that there is a central power but there are also less powerful ones as well." The boy said

"So you were friends with Daniel?" Jack asked

"Yes, he was kind, he looked after us as well as he could. Even after they broke him, Daniel still helped us."

The three looked at each other but didn't speak.

"What is your name?" Sam asked

"Kalith, I work in the kitchens but I trained alongside Daniel and the others."

"Trained?"

"How to fight, set fires, blend in, skills needed to fight the Devils."

"Did Daniel ever talk to you or someone else about escape?" Jack asked

"Yes, at first he tried to subvert the teachings of the priests open our minds to reasons and justifications for our sins not just blind condemnation and self loathing." Kalith said studying the floor "I must go I stayed too long." Kalith said moving toward the door.

"Wait do you think you could help us get our weapons back? Or help the other members of our group to gain access to them?" Sam asked

"If you do I promise we will take you and the rest of the sinners with us." Jack said

Before Kalith could answer the door swung open and the guard entered, he glared at Kalith. who immediately dropped to his knees and recited the chant he had said before. The guard raised a blunt wooden instrument and prepared to strike Kalith's back but stopped at Sam's cry. The guard looked at them and then kicked Kalith in the side who quickly left the room on his hands and knees the guard following. Sam, Jack, and Teal'c looked at each other but said nothing all seeing Daniel in Kalith's position.

* * *

Daniel was working on translations with Dr. Quinn when General Hammond came in. The two men had just finished lunch as evidenced by the trays put on the floor to accommodate the sprawl of books and papers. As soon as Hammond entered Daniel jumped to his feet and bowed his head. Dr. Quinn gathered the books and papers and silently exited the room. After he was done Hammond sat down at the table and signaled for Daniel to sit as well. Daniel however started pacing and Dr. Ford and Johnson entered the room. They didn't do anything though but cautiously watched Daniel.

"As you know we sent SG1, SG2, SG10, and 6 Tokra to the Herectics Planet. SG1, SG2, and 4 Tokra were captured four hours after they arrived on the planet. We have successfully negotiated for the release of 2 Tokra, and two members of SG2."

"What did you give the Heroties in exchange?" Daniel demanded

"Humanitarian aid: food, and medicine."

"That's good, you can't give them technology, or weapons, or information."

"I know." Hammond said barely hide his pleasure at seeing Daniel Jackson acting like his old self.

"Any word on the others?" Daniel asked

"No, SG2 reported that they and the Tokra were separted from SG1 and taken to cells deep underground. They were fed uh Baloh " Daniel nodded "But were given no blankets, or comforts of any kind not even a light. One of the Tokra Molin was injured during the capture but received no medical attention; he and Andur are currently recovering at the Tokra Base."

"What is the current situation?" Daniel asked

"As of this moment we can't go beyond the village, so we have no access to the mountains, we are currently cutting through the forest but it will take time. The Priest Calif is heading negations but is demanding weapons before he releases anyone else."

"Which we can't give."

"We can take the village but it would cost a lot of lives and even if we got to the mountains the entrance to the Heroties base is concealed and we have no way of finding it or even knowing which mountain they are in." Hammond said

"So you need my help in planning a route through the mountains, a layout of the Heroties base, and potential plans of attack." Daniel said sitting heavily on the bed.

"Yes, I know this is hard but our best chance to avoid bloodshed is to take the Heretics' by surprise and capture their base quickly." Hammond said.

Daniel looked at him, then stood and started pacing, then went to a corner and started praying.

 **Please Review let me know your thoughts, any questions or comments. Or just let me know your interested by Following/Favoriting.**


	15. Chapter 15

Three hours passed then Hammond received a call. Within ten minutes Major Griff, and Dr. Sands of SG2, Freya of the Tokra, and Dr. Fraiser were gathered in the conference room. Dr. Jackson along with Airman Johnson, came in ten minutes later. Dr. Jackson gave a cursory glance to the people at the table before going over to projector screen and looking at the UAV footage in front of the mountains.

"Dr. Jackson?" Hammond said after a few minutes.

"I know this land, I can lead a party of warriors directly to the main gates." Daniel said with calm authority.

"I can't let you do that, I need you to map out a route." Hammond said

Daniel started pacing then walked over to the window. He stared at the Star Gate then started snapping a rubber band concealed under the sleeve of his jacket. After a few minutes he walked over the end of the table and grabbed some of the papers and photos spread out over the table.

"What are you doing with the trees?" Daniel asked studying one of the photographs.

"We are cutting down the trees incrementally once five trees have been cut down they are sent to the beta site." Hammond said

"That's a good idea, the Herectics will think you're taking the wood for own use not creating an alternative path." Major Grifth said.

"Don't be stupid, the Heroties aren't. They know what you're doing, but they can't risk a direct confrontation. Just as they will not allow the Tauri access to the Mountains, the Tauri will not allow them access to the Star Gate. In the forest with the trees so close together, they could ambush and kill the tree cutters but the Tauri would retaliate and take the village. They could retreat to the mountains but they would eventually be starved out." Daniel spoke as if lecturing to a young recruit instead of a seasoned soldier.

Everyone was taken aback even on subjects of history, archeology, or mythology Daniel never spoke so with such authority and self-assurance.

"So what do you suggest, if they know what we're doing?" Griff challenged.

"Keep doing what you're doing, but increase speed, ten trees instead of five. While their focused on that, send ten to twenty men through the trees in a slightly circular route, once they are far enough in the forest to avoid spies they just need to turn and start heading north. Once they are clear of the trees they should be directly in front of the mountains." Daniel grabbed some of the photos and a few blank pieces of paper. "Here, this should take you to the entrance of the Herotie's base." Daniel said after a few minutes handing Hammond two photographs and several pieces of paper.

"And where do we go once we're inside?" Freya asked

"I will not tell you or another Goa'uld, this must be done by Tauri Warriors."

"You do not trust us?" Freya demanded

"I trust Lord Hammond to keep his men from senselessly slaughtering all the Herotie they find Sinners and Priests alike. I do not trust any Goa'uld except Jacob Carter to do the same."

"We are not the Goa'uld, we are Tokra!" Anise exclaimed her eyes flashing gold as she rose to her feet.

Daniel was instantly seized by Johnson and two marines and forced into Hammond's office, followed by Dr. Fraiser.

* * *

The second day of their captivity was drawing to a close when the door opened. Jacob Carter was led in, supported by two guards, SG1 hurried over but the guards halted just inside the room.

"This man is old and unlikely to survive another night in the cells. If you are willing he can stay here with you, otherwise we will take him back to his cell." One of the guards said.

"No, no, he'll stay here us with." Sam said rushing over.

"Very well." The other guard said shoving Jacob at her.

Sam was barely able to catch Jacob before he fell to the floor. Teal'c quickly joined her and they helped Jacob to a chair by the fire.

"How can you guys be so heartless? You're human right? How would you like it if someone treated your father like this?" Jack demanded

"It is our duty to treat all sinners in this manner, until they have redeemed themselves they must be shown no kindness or they will not repent." The blond guard said.

"You're right, it's not right. I have a father; I would kill any man who treated him with such disrespect." The older red haired guard said.

The young blond guard turned on him with disbelief and anger but the older man silenced him with a look and both left. Jack turned and walked to the fireplace where Jacob was drinking a glass of water.

"So was that an act, or are you still recovering from the coffee incident?" Jack asked

"Selmak repaired all the damage before we came here; I thought it would be easier to escape with your help." Jacob said taking Sam's hand.

"Maybe, a Sinner Kalith knew Daniel, he seemed interested in helping us, but we haven't seen him since last night." Sam said taking the seat opposite him.

"What happened?" Jacob asked

"He came bringing food, wine and fire wood. As he was building the fire we started talking. Kalith was happy to hear Daniel was alive and safe on earth. However he stayed too long and the blonde guard came in, Kalith prostrated himself and begged for mercy but the guard raised his stick. Major Carter protested and the guard led Kalith away." Teal'c reported.

Jacob fell silent and surveyed the room as he sipped his water taking in the bed, chest, screen, table and chairs.

"What is your room like?" Sam asked watching her dad survey the room.

"It's a cold bare cell, it's so dark you can't see the hand in front of your face. They don't give you anything beyond a bucket and gruel." Jacob said

The room fell silent Jack started pacing, while Teal'c laid himself on the bed, all trying not to contemplate Daniel spending weeks locked up in the cell Jacob described. Night fell and Kalith once again came bearing a heavily laden tray and a basket of firewood. He put the tray on the table, and the firewood by the fireplace.

"Kalith, it's good to see you again we were worried." Sam said catching his arm and preventing him from laying wood on the fire.

"I am fine Samantha Carter, I have endured much worse." Kalith said looking at Jacob Carter curiously.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Carter Samantha's father." Jacob said holding out his hand.

"I am honored to meet you." Kalith said putting his hand over his heart and bowing his head.

"So Kalith are you going to help us?" Jack asked abruptly

Kalith looked around the room, then at Jack. "I have talked to Isal the oldest and most respected of the sinners save Daniel. Most of us long to leave here and return home even if we do not talk about it. But in order to succeed we will need weapons. Most of the weapons are kept in the village and the few that are here are heavily guarded and secured."

"What about our weapons? Or the things we brought with us?" Sam asked

"They are locked in a different room, in this tunnel. All of your goods were kept together." Kalith replied "I can escort one of you to the room but it would be easiest if you wore the clothes of a guard or priest."

Teal'c went over to the chest that had been brought that day along with two chairs and a small table. He pulled out a long grey robe and tunic and wordlessly showed them to Kalith.

"Those will do, I will not take Samantha or Jacob it must be Teal'c or Jack." Kalith said

"I will go." Teal'c said.

"Good, I will be back in two hours, be ready." Kalith said "We will retrieve the weapons and then tomorrow morning while everyone is in Chapel we will free your men and take the base."

* * *

"General Hammond."

"Airman Johnson, how can I help you?" Hammond asked

Johnson stepped into Hammond's office and held out a pile of papers.

"Dr. Jackson has outlined the Heretics' base and has devised several plans to enter and capture it." the Airman held the papers but did not hand them over.

"What else?"

"He insists that only warriors from Earth go to the Herectics fortress, he does not want any Tokra involvement. He says he knows the Tokra are invovled which is why he is willing to betray the Herectics in hopes of avoiding a massacre."

"Understood, anything else?"

"Yes, go as soon as possible the best time to enter the fortress is early morning when everyone is at Chapel."

 **A/N Events are moving, both SG1 and the SGC have plans to fight the Heretics. Follow my story to find out what happens or let me know your interest by Favoriting or leaving a review.**


End file.
